This description relates to employee management.
A person who manages other people in a business, for example, is typically charged with a variety of human resource tasks. These may include performance reviews, goals setting, salary and bonus allocations, filling open positions, training assignments, and succession planning, for the people who are positioned below the manager in the organizational chart of the business. To perform one or more of these tasks, the manager may invoke software processes of a software application running on his workstation. The software application may also enable the manager to view the organizational chart in various display styles.